Present propulsion systems for automobiles as well as other means of movement are plagued with difficulties. The present internal combustion engine utilizes a carburetor which must be constantly cleaned and adjusted, an ignition system that must be constantly replaced, a transmission that needs adjustment and often replacement and brakes that must be relined often.
Furthermore, the high output of exhaust products including carbon monoxide and unburned hydrocarbons has caused an atmospheric pollution problem that has already reached the danger level.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a smog-free propulsion system, low in cost, free from service and replacement of parts, and light in weight.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a high pressure steam propulsion system that can be utilized for automobile travel and other means of propulsion.
The system of the present invention utilizes no carburetor, no spark plugs, points or distributor, no crank case, transmission or differential oil, no transmission, no drive shaft, no rear axle or differential and no separate brake system requiring adjustment or replacement.
The system of the present invention utilizes high pressure steam, is light in weight, low in cost and is smogfree.
The system further is far less noisy than the traditional internal combustion engine as power is from a continuous flow of steam rather than an explosion or pulsation and the fuel is non-explosive.